Voir et savoir (OS post 6x22 SPOILERS)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Le nouveau couple Jane/Lisbon enchante certains, laissent d'autres plus dubitatifs. Cho connait l'affection sincère que Jane a pour Lisbon, mais il sait aussi que c'est un homme brisé au passé sombre, et qui n'est peut-être pas ce dont a besoin une femme honnête et droite comme Térésa. Il faut donc voir, pour savoir...SPOILERS


**Coucou tout le monde,  
En ce beau dimanche ensolleillé j'ose repoindre mon nez sur ce site que j'avais un peu délaissé dernièrement. En effet, je me suis retrouvée totalement en panne d'inspiration après le final 6x22 qui pourtant fut vraiment à la hauteur de mes espérances. Peut-être aussi que mon emploi du temps plus que chargé dernièrement n'a pas aidé non plus à se laisser aller à coucher qqk mots sur le clavier. En outre, ce final (et ce baiser!****) tant attendus avaient donné lieu à tellement de textes et OS sur la toile que je ne me sentais pas d'écrire une énième version de l'après épisode.  
Et puis cet après-midi, j'ai trouvé l'angle qui m'interessait: je ne vous proposerai pas de suivre le nouveau couple (du moins pas directement, bien qu'il soit au centre des conversations ) mais plutôt la réaction de certains de leurs collègues. Je fut notamment très surprise de la manière dont ****Cho **fut présenté dans l'épisode: lui si perspicace d'ordinaire n'a rien vu venir (d'ailleurs toutes ses scènes avec Abbot furent un vrai REGAL! Vraiment drôles...) Pas étonnant donc que je ce soit lui et **Abbott **(entre autres) que je vous propose de découvrir aujourd'hui.  
j'espère que vous aimerez, le choix de certaines répétitions à la fin est clairement voulu, je pense que vous le verrez aisément. 

**Peut-être aurez-vous aussi la gentillesse de me laisser quelques unes de vos impressions. Bonne lecture et à très vite.**

**Biz. Caly**

**Voir et savoir. (OS post 6x22)**

Kimball Cho n'était pas homme à prêter foi aux cancans et aux rumeurs qui allaient bon train autour de lui. En tant que flic efficace tout d'abord, seuls les faits vérifiés n'avaient d'importance en tant qu'homme pragmatique ensuite, il n'avait que faire de savoir qui couchait avec qui, qui détestait qui, qui parlait de qui. Il se trouvait que Cho s'était toujours pensé assez bon juge de la nature humaine, qui lui permettait plutôt aisément de cerner les gens rapidement. Ce fut ainsi que dès le premier jour au CBI, il avait su qu'il devait profiter de la chance de travailler sous les ordres de Lisbon pour apprendre de la meilleure et profiter de ses conseils éclairés que dès sa première planque avec Rigsby, il avait su qu'il devrait supporter le flot incessant de paroles et les grignotages perpétuels du grand brun sympathique malgré tout que dès sa première collaboration avec Patrick Jane, il avait su que ce dernier leur apporterait à tous des ennuis sans nom mais leur permettrait de résoudre efficacement des affaires que dès la première vision de Van Pelt sur une photographie accompagnant son dossier de recrutement parmi les stagiaires, il avait su qu'elle serait une femme pour laquelle Rigsby aurait tout de suite le béguin qu'enfin dès sa première rencontre avec Abbott, il avait su que leur quotidien à tous allaient être indéniablement bouleversé. En général, l'instinct de l'agent asiatique était un guide fiable qui s'avérait un atout indéniable tant dans sa vie professionnelle que dans sa vie privée, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Mais ce dont il était question ce jour-là, il ne l'avait pas vu. Ou plus exactement, il avait cru voir quelque chose de cet ordre à un moment puis jugeant cela tellement improbable, voire même irrationnel, il avait inhumé bien au fond de son esprit cette idée totalement saugrenue. Mais qui avait dit que l'amour était chose rationnelle ?

Alors qu'il attendait silencieusement au bureau d'embarquement en compagnie de Fisher, il se remémora la longue et surnaturelle conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Abbott à l'hôtel, le départ précipité et incongru de Jane après avoir résolu, non sans dégâts collatéraux, leur dernière enquête, et enfin la nouvelle selon laquelle ce même consultant avait été arrêté par les forces de sécurité de l'aéroport après avoir empêché le décollage de l'avion pour Washington. Rien que cela…Abbott était parti le premier pour tenter de minimiser les charges contre son intenable subordonné tandis que Cho et Kim devaient repartir par le prochain vol à Austin afin de rédiger les rapports de leur affaire.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il fut cependant sorti de sa torpeur par une voix féminine à ses côtés :

« _Pensez-vous que Jane ait réussi ? _

_- Hum_ ? fit Cho en adressant un regard interrogateur à Kim, qui venait de parler.

- _Pensez-vous qu'il ait réussi ? _

_- A faire le con, à n'en pas douter_, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer le stoïque agent.

- _Il est maître en la matière, c'est certain_, fit sa collègue en esquissant un sourire, _mais moi je parlais de sa tentative pour empêcher Lisbon de partir. _

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Quand même sauter par-dessus un grillage du tarmac, stopper un avion sur le départ et faire fi de toutes les règles de sécurité pour la retrouver, c'est…c'est…_

_- Tapageur ? Embarrassant_ ? proposa Cho en haussant les épaules.

- _Assez romantique_, ponctua Kim.

- _C'est surtout complètement stupide._

_- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?_ demanda Fisher surprise de tant d'hostilité envers celui que Cho considérait malgré tout comme un ami.

- _Jane_ _a voulu conquérir Lisbon en la manipulant et en souillant la confiance qu'elle avait placée en lui_, reprit Cho. _Je ne lui reproche pas d'avoir voulu empêcher Lisbon de partir, mais inventer pour cela de fausses pistes dans une enquête criminelle n'est pas rendre justice à celle qui est si honnête et si franche. _

_- N'empêche que Jane a bel et bien résolu l'affaire, donc quelque part, il n'a pas vraiment menti_, se hasarda à dire Kim qui, en son for intérieur, se rendait compte qu'elle n'agissait pas en agent exemplaire.

- _C'est vrai. »_

La réponse laconique et l'attitude de Cho refroidirent quelque peu Fisher mais ne la découragèrent pas pour autant. Depuis les quelques mois qu'elle travaillait avec lui, Kim avait appris à ne pas s'offusquer de son ton direct et franc, au contraire c'était sans doute une de ses qualités qui faisait de lui un excellent équipier.

_« Donc selon vous, Lisbon sera bel et bien partie_ ? reprit-elle,

- _Selon moi, Lisbon aura pris la bonne décision, comme toujours. _

_- Vous avez une très grande foi en elle n'est-ce pas_ ? dit gentiment Kim.

- _Elle a su gagner mon respect et mon amitié, et je ne connais personne de plus droit que cette femme qui sait allier bonté et efficacité_._ C'est pour cela que je ne laisserai pas Jane jouer avec elle comme un chat avec une souris._

Kim songea qu'elle espérait pouvoir inspirer un jour à quelqu'un les mêmes nobles sentiments que ceux que Kimball Cho éprouvait pour son ancienne supérieure. Nul doute qu'il ne croyait pas en une possible issue heureuse pour l'improbable couple Jane et Lisbon.

Mais alors que Kim allait lui faire remarquer que Jane éprouvait à n'en pas douter un profond attachement pour Lisbon, elle fut stoppée par l'arrivée à leurs côtés de Dennis Abbott arborant un visage impassible, son sac de voyage dans une main, son billet d'avion dans l'autre. Ses deux agents se tournèrent vers lui pour aller aux nouvelles.

« _Alors patron, que s'est-il passé ?_ lui demanda aussitôt Kim.

-_Eh bien, j'ai sans doute épuisé pour les dix années à venir mon stock de promesses et de demandes de faveur personnelle_, se borna à répondre Abbott avec son ton taquin habituel. _Mais je suis parvenu à faire libérer Jane en échange d'une amende de deux mille dollars et d'une suspension d'un mois sans salaire. _

- _Et où est-il maintenant_ ? poursuivit Kim.

- _Il est retourné à l'hôtel où il va attendre que son entorse à la cheville aille mieux. Ma seule consolation est qu'il va devoir payer de sa poche à la fois les deux chambres qu'il avait louées et le copieux diner que Cho et moi avons pris hier soir._

_- Bien fait_, rétorqua l'agent brun.

- _Sans compter les dégradations occasionnées par l'arrestation musclée d'hier et les futurs frais qui vont venir s'ajouter à sa note le temps de son séjour ici. _

_- Mais…Monsieur_…tenta d'intervenir Kim, _en général c'est le FBI qui prend en charge les dédommagements suite à une affaire criminelle._

_- Croyez-moi, Jane m'est grandement redevable et il devrait s'estimer heureux que je ne lui fasse pas en plus payer l'essence qu'il a brûlée en m'empruntant ma voiture _! _Sur ce, vous et moi avons un avion à prendre pour rentrer à Austin, et il serait bon que le FBI ne se fasse pas encore une fois remarquer lors de l'embarquement ! _»

Après avoir prononcé ces mots d'un ton léger, Abbott doubla ses deux agents et commença à se diriger vers la porte menant à leur appareil.

_« Mais…patron…_ ? se permit de le héler de nouveau Kim, toujours dans l'attente de la révélation essentielle.

- _Oui agent Fisher ? _

_- Est-ce que…enfin, vous…euh…Jane est-il rentré seul à l'hôtel ?_ »

La question de sa subalterne ne surprit même pas Abbott, qui à vrai dire avait fait exprès d' « omettre » de parler du scoop de la journée. Ce fut donc en conservant le plus possible son sérieux qu'il se retourna vers la jeune femme pour lui répondre :

_« Mais non, voyons, il a dû faire appel à un taxi étant donné qu'il ne pouvait lui-même conduire et que j'ai rendu ma voiture au service de location avant de partir_. »

Kim ouvrit de grands yeux tant la réponse de son supérieur lui parut hors de propos.

_« Non, monsieur, je voulais dire…_

_- Agent Fisher_, la coupa-t-il calmement. _Croyez-moi, même s'il ne le mérite guère, Jane est entre de bonnes mains. A présent, il nous faut vraiment y aller. Je dois impérativement rentrer à Austin. J'ai un transfert d'agent à faire annuler au plus vite._ »

Abbott ponctua sa réplique d'un petit sourire complice puis reprit sa progression. Il avait décidé néanmoins de ne nullement révéler la toute nouvelle nature de la relation unissant les deux équipiers. A vrai dire, Abbott était arrivé au moment où le garde chargé de la surveillance de Jane suppliait son détenu et sa visiteuse de rompre l'ardent baiser qu'ils échangeaient sans se soucier du reste du monde. Quand il avait rejoint le jeune couple dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Abbott avait feint de n'avoir rien vu et avait délibérément évité le sujet romantique pour l'instant. Nul doute que Jane comme Lisbon avaient apprécié l'attention car ils devaient d'abord eux-mêmes s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation avant de l'assumer devant les autres. Ainsi Abbott avait tenu son rôle préféré, celui du chef « ours ronchon » qui enguirlandait ses deux subordonnés pour l'avoir fait ainsi se déplacer afin d'arranger les choses. Puis il avait notifié à Jane sa suspension d'un mois et avait prévenu Lisbon que l'annulation de sa demande de transfert demanderait quelques jours, l'obligeant donc elle aussi à prendre un bref congé. Au souvenir du regard ahuri de Jane et Lisbon au moment de cette annonce (regard qui devait quelque peu ressembler à celui qu'arborait Fisher à l'instant même à quelques mètres plus loin !), Dennis laissa enfin éclater un fou rire qu'il avait si longuement retenu, bien content de récupérer toute sa fine équipe au complet.

Derrière lui, Kim et Cho demeurèrent un instant muets de stupeur, le temps d'intégrer l'information implicite de leur boss. Puis ce fut Kim qui la première rompit le silence.

« _Il semblerait que Lisbon ait finalement su quelle décision prendre._

_- En effet_, se contenta de répondre Cho.

- _Vous savez quoi ? Moi je trouve ça bien_, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme qui saisit à son tour son sac de voyage.

- _Moi j'attends de voir pour savoir_, conclut Cho qui laissa sa voisine passer première, afin de rejoindre la porte d'embarquement.

- _Eh bien quand vous vous serez fait un avis sur la question, vous vous voudrez bien m'en faire part ? _

_- Ok_. »

Kim prit cette réponse avec le sourire, convaincue que dans un avenir proche, même Kimball Cho finirait par se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait y avoir de Patrick Jane sans Térésa Lisbon.

Tout en montant dans l'avion, Cho se jura de se montrer le plus heureux possible pour ses deux amis mais aussi de veiller à ce que Jane ne gâche pas la chance qui lui était offerte.

Quand une semaine plus tard, il vit arriver au bureau une Térésa Lisbon, un peu gênée mais souriante et aux yeux pétillant de bonheur, Cho sut : elle avait pris la bonne décision, celle qui la rendait heureuse.

Quand un mois plus tard, il vit revenir au travail un Patrick Jane dépourvu de son alliance et au visage apaisé, Cho sut : Lisbon faisait du bien à cet homme et lui réapprenait à vivre.

Quand trois mois plus tard, il vit, lors d'une intervention à haut risque, Jane se jeter devant Lisbon pour protéger d'une balle qu'il reçut lui-même fort heureusement dans l'épaule, Cho sut : bien loin de l'homme du passé courant se cacher à la vue d'une arme à feu, Jane était désormais prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver celle qu'il aimait indéniablement et sans réserve.

Quand moins d'un an plus tard, il vit par inadvertance le couple se croiser dans la cuisine, Jane poser discrètement sa main sur le ventre encore plat de la brunette et échanger avec elle un regard fier et reconnaissant, Cho sut : il n'avait plus à douter de l'engagement de Jane envers Lisbon. Rien désormais ne semblait pouvoir séparer ces deux-là…correction, ces trois-là !

Ainsi Kimball Cho avait retenu la leçon : voir, c'était savoir !

**FIN**.


End file.
